Fanfiction- Yuzhou- Spinning
by gloriousfry
Summary: "Err.. ya aku dan dia, kami suka menguhubungi kabar satu sama lain semenjak shooting Addicted usai. Akhir-akhir ini semakin intense karena kami masih akan shooting untuk season dua, dan kurasa itu wajar.. iya kan?" Xu Wei Zhou
Title: Spinning

Rate: PG 15

Cast: Huang Jingyu aka Johny, Xu Wei Zhou aka Timmy

Author: Glorious Fry/Glory Fry

.

.

"What time you'll be here?" Katanya saat meneleponku.

Aku mengigit bibirku sambil melihat jam dinding "At 5 pm. Ee.. are you in that place right now?"

"Yes, I already here. See you when I see you, hm?" Tanya nya lagi dengan sedikit berdehem.

"Okay.." Kataku saat kututup telepon dari Jingyu. Dia sudah berada di tempat acara penghargaan music itu, dia sudah duluan. Dia meninggalkan ku.

Tidak sih, bisa saja aku yang tidak mau berbarengan dengan nya. Ah siapa yang mau membuat bandara rusuh menjelang malam hari? Kataku dalam hati sambil manyun.

"Zhou, you prepare you things, we'll go to airport soon." Kata manajer, aku mengangguk.

Suara pintu kamar kembali terbuka "Eh, Zhou you'll get same place with Jingyu on there." Katanya sambil menutup pintu kamar lagi. Aku melihatnya langsung mengangguk dan kembali membereskan barang-barang.

Lalu aneh tiba-tiba aku mulai menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku.

.

.

He is liar.

Katanya dia akan menemuiku di tempat tadi, dan kita satu penginapan juga, tapi apa? Dia dan aku malah duduk berjauhan tadi. Aku sudah tahu sih, tidak masalah juga. Tapi yang ribut nanti di weibo palingan fans. Dan aku mau tak mau jadi ikutan membaca forum-forum itu, menggosipkan aku dengan Jingyu. Iam fine with it really, but I don't know since when our management separated us. Is it wrong or sin if I and Jingyu sat together? Or fly together… it is not like we will..really "together"…

Ugh I don't know.

Saat di acara tadi kami hanya bertatap muka. Aku menatap nya, dia menatapku. Lalu lututku mulai terasa lemas.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa namun, saat Jingyu menatap mataku aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman, tapi aku juga tidak mau melepaskan mataku dari nya. Seperti aku masuk perangkap dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi since it Jingyu.. I thought… that is okay.

Because, he is Jingyu.

"Huuuf." Aku menghembuskan napas saat membuka dua kancing kemeja berwarna biru muda ini. Kepala ku pusing meski aku tadi dapat penghargaan, Jingyu juga.

Sudah jam 11 malam, dan Jingyu masih belum memberiku kabar. Padahal ini sudah lewat satu jam dari jadwal telepon malam nya. Err.. ya aku dan dia, kami suka menguhubungi kabar satu sama lain semenjak shooting Addicted usai. Akhir-akhir ini semakin intense karena kami masih akan shooting untuk season dua, dan kurasa itu wajar.. iya kan?

Ugh,ada sesuatu yang salah denganku.

Aku melirik meja di pinggir jendela dimana kuletakan rokok dan pemantiknnya disana, untung tidak ketahuan manajer ku.

Kuambil sebatang rokok dan membakarnya.

 _ **Huuuuuuuuuuufh.**_

Zat nikotin mulai masuk kedalam tubuhku. Lalu karena asapnya akan muncul ku sibak hanya jendela kamar saja karena aku takut fans akan memelototiku kalau gorden kamarnya ikut kusibak juga. Meski ada ac aku ingin menikmati angin malam ini.

Yah setidaknya rokok ini akan membuatku sedikit tenang.

Tapi aneh sekali, aku suka sekali dengan rokok tapi bau asapnya kadang menggangguku. Mungkin sama seperti Jingyu, dia aneh sekali tapi aku tak keberatan kalo dia dekat-dekat dengan ku.

Tapi.. ugh kenapa harus menyambung juga antara rokok dan Jingyu, analogi ku tidak masuk diakal.

Aku mengangkat rokok dan menelitinya, meyakinkan kalau aku tidak sedang mabuk karena menghisap rokok bukan marijuana.

Ah persetan.

Ku lirik layar ponsel, ku buka LINE.. and still didn't find new message from him.

Ku hisap lagi rokoknya, dan tubuhku berbalik saat mendengar pintu kamar hotel terbuka.

 **BRUK**

Sosok jangkungnya datang "Hai.." Katanya sambil tersenyum memerlihatkan giginya yang seperti gigi harimau muda.

Aku tercenung, lalu tiba-tiba terbatuk saat melihatnya.

WHAT? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? Kataku dalam hati, namun yang ada batuk-batuk ku semakin parah. Dia kelihatan cemas dan datang kearahku. Lalu aku semakin panik, padahal dia bukan setan.

"Are you okay?" Tanya nya, aku mengagguk-angguk. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku pelan. Dengan cepat dia membuang rokok ku ke asbak. And I know he really hate it. Hate when I am smoking but I can't handle it.

Kedua matanya menatapku dengan lekat. Memenjarakanku disana sendirian, membuatku ingin lari dari sana. Namun kedua tangan nya mencegah wajahku menghindar.

Aku menyerah, dia menangkapku lagi lewat matanya.

Empat..Lima..

Di hitungan ke lima, matanya mulai berpendar keseluruh wajahku. Tangan nya mengelus rambutku dan jari-jari nya turun menyentuh dahi hingga pipiku dengan lembut.

Aku ingin pingsan saja.

"Jingyu.."

"Hm..?" Tanyanya saat tangannya masih mengusap dahiku yang sedikit berkeringat.

Aku terbatuk sebentar padahal aku bingung harus bagaimana, "Iam.. fine now."

"Really?" Tanyanya, lalu aku mengangguk.

No, my head hurts, because the touch.

It made my head spinning.

He smile right now, then locked his eyes on me again,

I trapped in his soul, he sent me a soothe friction, and I lied on it. Makes me fluttered.

Aku menutup kedua mataku saat melihat wajahnya mendekat padaku.

Dadaku bergemuruh seperti angin ribut. Kepalaku seperti tertutup kabut.

Will I ready for this? I wonder.

Empat..lima…enam..

Dan tidak terjadi apapun. Kubuka mataku namun yang kudapati hanya hembusan napasnya yang terasa di wajahku. Dia mematung di depan wajahku dengan sangat dekat, sangat dekat melebihi apapun, sampai bisa ku lihat mataku terpantul di bola matanya. Matanya menjadi cermin instan di depan wajahku.

Dia memiringkan wajahnya, lalu mencium pipiku. "You smell like smoke.." Katanya dengan pelan.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihatnya. "You're okay but still I will tell your manager about this and bring you water, juice or something like that. You need that."Dia menatapku dan suaranya menjadi bossy seperti Jingyu yang biasa namun dia mulai tertawa aneh seperti merasa sedikit tidak enak tentang barusan.

Dia masih terlihat tak enak saat melihatku "I.. will call your manager." Kata Jingyu cepat dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Dan dia akan pergi begitu saja? How could he do this to me?

"Jingyu!" Panggilku. Dia menoleh dan terkejut saat ku dorong tubuhnya ke dinding kamar.

Satu.. dua..

 **CUP~**

Ku kecup pipi Jingyu.

Aku terdiam setelahnya "You.. kiss me.." Kata Jingyu sambil menarik napas.

Aku menatap matanya, "Yes, I kissed you."

Dia membelakan matanya, dan aku tersenyum mengetahui bahwa kalau dia sedang gugup matanya akan melebar seperti ini.

"You.. you didn't avoid my kiss.." Katanya merujuk ke ciuman nya tadi padaku.

Aku menggeleng "No.. no anymore.." Kataku meyakinkan. Dan kali ini aku yakin dengan diriku, dan dengan dirinya.

Jingyu saat ini seperti anak harimau yang kehilangan jalan pulang. Dia kelihatan linglung, dan aku berhasil membuatnya tak berdaya.. sekali ini. Apa gunanya jujitsu hah?

 _I don't know_

 _Where I would be if it wasn't for you_

 _But one thing's for sure_

 _I'm so glad that I don't have to be without you_

 _So I hope that I feel this way forever_

 _And I hope that it's me and you together yeah_

 _And I don't wanna waste another moment_

 _It's just me and you boy_

 _And cupid has done it again_

Perlahan seringaian muncul di wajahnya "Kissed me will lead to a bad consequence.. " Katanya dengan melihat tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah, lalu ia mulai menggerakan sebelah tangan nya menuju pantatku, membawanya bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya dan meremasnya dengan pelan "Baby, you might be won't walk properly tomorrow." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sekarang giliran mataku yang terbelalak, apa?! "WH-HAH? NOOOOOO~~!" kataku mulai menjauh dari jangkauan nya.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Dia hanya tertawa seperti kerasukan setan dan mulai mengejarku di dalam kamar.

 **END**

 **YAAAPS JAJANG END~ kentang ga? Semoga engga ya, wkwk. Anw, siapa yang ketagihan ini heroin? Wa wa wa they are so adorable right? Ini aku bikin soalnya kepikiran dan mera lucu banget, apalagi kalo udah saling pandang-pandangan. Uwu. Ga lebay juga sih. Terinspirasi dari lagunya Mark meija-Cupid, liriknya ada diatas tuh. Semoga suka ya, RNR, komen kritik dan saran nya ditunggu sekali. Terimakasih sudah baca.**


End file.
